


Common Courtesy

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri Being a Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Juza!, M/M, Short & Sweet, but he can't ruin Bday vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: Haha, I finally got a Bday fic out on time!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I finally got a Bday fic out on time!

"For the record, I'm older than you, so how 'bout showing some respect." 

Knife hovering over his cake, Juza held in a curse. He had swore to himself that he wouldn't take any of Settsu's bait, but of course Settsu would find a way to annoy him. Before he could reply, he heard Itaru say,

"Now now kids, play nice." 

Settsu scoffed. "I don't wanna hear that from the guy who locked out his roommate for kill sniping him."

"And you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Yeah, but that just means you're as much of a kid as me." To that, Itaru only shrugged. 

"Fair. But if we're going by who was born first, then isn't Sakuya actually older than you both?"

Banri started to open his mouth only to shut it again, dumbfounded. Juza finished slicing his cake, head nodding in agreement. 

"Guess that means Sakuya gets the strawberry topped slice then."

" _That's_ what you got outta that!?" Banri spluttered. 

Juza deftly wrapped the slice in saran wrap before writing Sakuya's name on it. 

"What else was I supposed to get?"

"Holy shit Hyodo, you should've wished for a brain for a gift."

He put the slice in the fridge before grabbing Settsu by the collar.

"You seriously gotta be an ass on my birthday?"

Banri grinned. "Your birthday's the best time to be one dickhead."

Before Juza had a chance to bury his fist in Settsu's stupid face, Sakuya and Izumi breezed through the front door. 

"We're back!"

"And we have more sweets!", Sakuya exclaimed before gasping at the scene in front of him. 

Settsu pointed at Juza. "He started it."

Izumi frowned. "Itaru?"

The man in question didn't take his eyes off his phone. "In the middle of something here, sorry."

Sakuya turned to Juza with sad eyes. "You're not gonna fight on your birthday are you? I wanted to try all these buns with you!"

Stronger people than Juza had been defeated by those eyes. He let Settsu's collar go. "Nah, not worth it."

Sakuya's eyes sparkled. "Good. Today's all about you having fun." 

"Mm. Sorry, senpai." Sakuya blushed, and Juza wondered how one guy could be this cute. 

"S-senpai?" 

"Cuz you're older than me." 

"Well yes, but that was pretty...sudden." 

Juza gave him a mischievous smile. "Should I not?" 

"W-well I mean..you don't have….to stop. It's just a bit embarrassing."

Izumi gave a wry smile. "Maybe we should get the groceries in before getting googly eyed." she said, hefting an arm full of bags.

They both startled, going red. 

"Sorry director! We'll get right on it." 

"Our bad."

They started to put up the food, going red every time their hands happened to touch. 

Banri gagged behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was 9/21 so I was determined to write for at least one of the two. If only their Bday card would come home...
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
